


Wrecked (Part 5)

by rockhoochie



Series: Wrecked [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Uncomplicated, sexy shower shenanigans.





	Wrecked (Part 5)

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW**
> 
> Apologies for the delayed updates! I have never written shower sex nor rimming, so... hope I did it some justice! Thanks for reading!

A naked Dean Winchester was always a sight to behold. Add steaming hot water and it was almost enough to make you come on the spot. The droplets rolled off of his chest and biceps, all but inviting you to catch them with your tongue. His damp hair stuck up every which way, tattoo glistening against his skin…every inch of his body unashamedly exposed before you. He was completely yours, striking a possessive chord that made you pull him closer.

The warm spray rained down as Dean wrapped his arms around you. His mouth claimed yours with raw passion and potent hunger, deep moans vibrating against your lips as your bare breasts grazed against his chest. You reached up to cup his stubbled jaw in your hands, slick bodies melding into one another’s perfectly.

“Thought shower sex was too complicated for you,” you teased between kisses, arching your neck as his tongue moved from your mouth to the column of your neck.

“Sweetheart,” Dean chuckled, reaching for a bottle of body wash, “who said anything about sex?” He moved behind you, drizzling the sweet-smelling soap across your back. He put the bottle back in its place and began to glide his hands over your shoulders. “I’m gonna get you all clean first, touch every part of this gorgeous body.”

You widened your stance to keep your balance, knees already trembling as he ran his palms up and down your arms, your back, bending down to reach the tips of your toes and make his way up and around each leg.

“And then what?” you hummed, shuddering with delight as his fingertips danced around your hips and over your stomach, climbing higher until he cupped each breast.

“Then, baby girl,” he husked, nipping the shell of your ear, “I’m gonna play.”

You let out a gasp as Dean trapped each of your nipples between his fingers and gave them a firm pinch, the sensation reverberating in your clit. His hardening length tapped against the small of your back, urging you reach behind and wrap your hand around him.

A low growl rumbled from his chest as his mouth latched on to the side your neck, teeth sinking into the tender flesh, fingers clamping down on your nipples even harder. **  
**

You let out a cry as the pain spiked into pleasure, as he ran his tongue over the mark he left on your throat, as you stroked his cock until it was rock solid.

He hummed against your neck. “You’re perfect, Y/N, you know that? So goddamn gorgeous, every part of you. Get me so fucking hard…”  Dean turned you to the side with a quiet grunt, forcing you to flatten your palms against the wall for balance as he began kneading the rounds of your backside. “And this ass of yours…absolutely delicious.”

Dean’s fingers crept between your cheeks. When he grazed against your tight hole, a shameless moan floated from your lips as you stuck your ass out further. **  
**

“Want me to touch you here?” he crooned, circling your opening with one thick fingertip.

“Dean…” you whined, your breaths coming quicker, the heat of the water tepid compared to the flush that coursed through your body.

He grabbed you, pressing your back against his chest, the shower raining over you and rinsing away any remaining suds. With his grip firm, you were nudged forward until you were trapped between him and the cool tile.

“Spread,” he growled, skimming his hands down your hips, “and stick that sweet little ass out for me.”

He sank to his knees behind you, delivering playful little nips to your inner thighs. Before long the smooth heat of his tongue teased at your hole. You whimpered as he worked you up, gently lapping at the tight ring of muscle with soft circles and flicks. A finger dawdled between the folds of your pussy, pushing through your entrance just as he drove his tongue deep inside your ass, prompting something between a sob and a scream to rip from your throat.

“Oh, fuck Dean… _fuck_ yes…”

He slipped another finger in your slick pussy and pumped, swirling and thrusting his tongue with increasing fervor as you somehow managed to reach down and rub your throbbing clit.

A tumult of jumbled noises fell from your lips; sounds you didn’t recognize, incoherent words made up of half-curses and his incomplete name as another orgasm began to swell inside of you. It felt like touching heaven, all those sensations pooling and gathering, pushing you to the brink of implosion.

“ _Dean, Dean, Dean, fuck, gonna come, gonna fucking come…_ ” you wailed, bracing yourself to plunge deep into unadulterated bliss.

It all came to screeching halt when he backed away, gripping and pulling your hand away from between your legs.

Dean stood up and cupped your chin, his lips barely grazing the side of your gaping mouth.

“No you’re not,” he snarled. “Not yet.“

***

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
